As If Nothing's Wrong
by IamSparkyu
Summary: NO SUMMARY. Just read,yeoreobeun! Aku newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya! Banyak typos juga! Mian   Kalau yang review banyak, saya bakal bikin sekuel nya!


As If Nothing's Wrong

*SOMEONE POV**

Apakah aku harus tertawa,huh? Berakting seperti tak terjadi apapun..? Hari demi hari berlalu,dan tetap seperti ini. Bertingkah seolah tak ada yang salah.

_**Hey,kurasa sudah lama ku tak menelpon mu. Aku hanya menelpon untuk meminta maaf. **_

Dan justru karena hal itu aku justru semakin menyesal. Seharusnya aku pergi. Aku tahu itu. Sejujurnya aku tak punya apapun untuk dibicarakan, Aku hanya terus mengoceh hal-hal tak penting. Itu semua karena aku merindukanmu. Aku menelpon hanya untuk mendengar suaramu. Suara yang dulu sering memarahi ku. Yang selalu berkata_,_

" _**Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau mabuk lagi kan?**_"

Aku merindukan suaramu. Hanya saja _**aku**__**tak**__**ingin**__**mendengar**__**hal**__**itu**__**lagi**_**.** Aku memang jahat. Egois. Aku tahu itu. Karena itu aku meminta maaf. Tapi rasa gengsi ku terlalu tinggi untuk meminta maaf. Jadi aku berusaha untuk terdengar baik-baik saja._**.**_

"…"

Kau yang mendengar ocehanku hanya terdiam. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau mungkin berpikir tentang betapa pengecutnya aku...

Huh.. rasanya aku ingin mengenyahkan rasa gengsi ini.. aku ingin berlari mengejarmu,menghentikan langkahmu yang meniggalkanku. Tapi tak bisa. Rasanya seperti ada batu dikaki ku yang membuatku kesulitan. Batu itu adalah rasa gengsiku. Egoku. Sangatlah sulit seperti ini, tetapi aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang,seperti tak terjadi apapun.

Andai saja aku bisa menghapus semua rasa cinta ini.. Paling tidak izinkan aku menghapus rasa benciku. Aku lelah terus berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Sayangku,kau tahu? Hanya kaulah yang aku punya di dunia ini.. tapi aku terlalu buta untuk menyadarinya.. sekarang sudah terlambat. Sangat terlambat.

_**Maafkan aku..**_

Selalu seperti ini.. Bertingkah seperti semua baik-baik saja. Seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Aku terus mencoba menghapus memori—kenangan—tentangmu. Semakin aku mencoba..kenangan itu justru semakin tumbuh di pikiranku.

Oke, aku akan jujur. Aku membutuhkanmu. Kembalilah! Aku ingin memberitahukanmu yang sesungguhnya.. hatiku sesak,kau tau? Sesak karena terus mengharapkanmu.

_**Dimana dirimu,huh?**_

Aku terus mencarimu.. Kau tau? Aku bahkan tak bisa melupakan first date kita.. Bahkan hari ulang tahun mu masih tertanda di kalenderku. Aku selalu tersenyum ketika mengingat ini. Mengingat betapa ku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi ada apa dengan mereka? Orang-orang bilang bahwa gelak-tawa ku telah hilang. Tapi mereka benar. Gelak tawaku hilang layaknya hilangnya dirimu, Rasanya seperti kehilangan teman lama. Aku masih mengingatnya. Ketika kita saling menelpon ketika malam hari,mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Kenapa kenangan tentang kita banyak sekali sih?

_**Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?**_

Semua janji yang tak kutepati itu..masih tertera di hatiku. Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu. Apakah kau sama sepertiku sekarang? Memikirkanmu sampai tengah malam, Ku harap begitu. Kau bilang padaku,

"_**Kau terlalu kejam!**_"

_**Apa masalahnya?**_ Sampai sekarang aku masih terus mencari masalah itu. Seperti idiot yang menyesal ketika semuanya telah tiada. Kau dimana sekarang? Jika kau pergi,bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana denganku yang selalu menunggumu?

"_**Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan lelaki lain. Kenapa kau mengungkit hal ini lagi? Masa depanmu jauh lebih penting.**_"__

_**Aku sudah melakukan semuanya.. semua yang kau inginkan.**_

"_**Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang,huh?"**_

_**Jika aku mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan maka aku akan terlihat seperti pria yang kejam.. kenapa kau tak bilang bahwa aku ini pembohong,huh? Dengan begitu kau akan puas!**_

"_**Aku akan menutup telponnya dan berpura-pura bahwa aku tak mendengarnya.**_"

Kau tak tau apapun. Kau tak tahu malam-malam yang aku habiskan, kau tau apa yang aku lakukan? Termenung! Memikirkanmu! Memikirkanmu yang menangis ketika aku meninggalkanmu.. Lagu ini,bahkan bukan setengah dari rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

A/N:**_ no ""_**__= Percakapan sang pria

_**"" **_= Percakapan sang wanita

Minna~ Ini fict pertama saya~ Saya newbie disini! Salam kenal! Dan mengenai fict yang diatas, itu adalah songfict dari lagu T.O.P dengan judul yang sama~ Sekian. Jangan lupa review ya!


End file.
